


Gravity Falls: Footloose Theater AU

by MysteryTwins88



Category: Footloose (1984), Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryTwins88/pseuds/MysteryTwins88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if they don't all get along normally, the theater is the one place they can all just forget their problems and be a part of something. But when Dipper is told their theater could be torn down due to bad reception of their last few plays, everyone will have to work together to make this next one a hit. Of course, when you have an obnoxiously attractive Latin major who insists on calling you "Pine Tree" things could get complicated. Combine that with your twin sister's constant snooping and intrusions on your love life, simply surviving till opening night could be a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the firs chapter is short, I'm still not that great with introduction chapters. I promise the next chapters will be longer! Feel free to leave constructive criticism

“Alright, is everyone here?” Dipper questioned as he looked up from his clipboard. The entirety of the community theater was gathered in a circle of the stage, some in chairs some on the floor. Light from the workshop illuminated the tiny, abused stage leaving the house dark.  
“When aren’t we, Pine Tree?” Bill cracked his neck and sighed before continuing “I mean we practically live here.” Dipper ignored the comment as he looked at the group in front of him. Bill Cipher was sitting with his chair backwards straddling the back while resting his chin on his folded arms. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were sitting together on the floor awaiting Dipper’s announcement while Soos and Wendy both stayed standing. Pacifica and Gideon were both sitting in their chairs like normal people with Cassiopeia lying on her stomach beside Bill, music could still faintly be heard from the headphones around her neck. Bill lightly tapped her hip with his foot and she turned her headphones off, leaving them in silence aside from the faint rattle of the old heater.  
“Okay, we all know the last three performances didn’t get the attention we hoped-”  
“That’s the understatement of the century, Pines.” Dipper glared daggers at Gideon before continuing, attempting to hide his agitation.  
“As I was saying, I got a phonecall from the Mayor. If we don’t hit over five hundred ticket sales in this next play they’ll kick us out and tear down the theater.” A stunned silence filled the room as they all stared at each other, even Mabel and Bill stayed quiet. After what felt like an eternity, Pacifica spoke up, the dark circles under her eyes reflecting weeks of little to no sleep.  
“I could pay off what we don’t have, we could just bribe the right officials and- you’re going to say no, aren’t you? you have that dumb disappointed look on your face.” Dipper sighed and ran his fingers through his curly hair; vaguely registering the beginning of a migraine behind his eyes.  
“You know why we can’t do that, Pacifica. You’re already in trouble with your parents anyways.” Dipper rubbed his temples, closing his eyes, “Does anyone have an idea for a play we could do? It can’t be anything we’ve already done and Cipher before you say Night of the Living Dead, we already got a strike for Sweeney Todd.” Bill muttered a curse in Latin, lowering his hand.  
“How about Footloose? we have enough people with the new kids from the high school and Hairspray got a great reception so I’d expect Footloose would have a similar effect.” Mabel looked up at Dipper, her voice hopeful. After all those years she still hadn’t lost her optimistic outlook on life, something Dipper was beyond grateful for. Her orange, star-covered sweater would blink every now and then with the LED’s she’d sewn in and her star shaped earrings were glowing in the dim light.  
“I’m game, maybe I can finally teach Pine Tree how to dance.” Bill smirked at Dipper, only to see that the boy was ignoring him.  
“In your dreams, Cipher.”  
“No, my dreams consist of something much entertaining, usually something along the lines of you moan-” Dipper clapped his hands quickly, cutting Bill off before he could continue.  
“Okay! Meeting over, see you all here in the morning 7:30; no excuses. Mabel you have script duty, I’m on coffee and food runs tomorrow. Wendy and Soos are in charge of everyone. No, that is not debatable. Cass start putting together a soundtrack.” Dipper quickly turned on his heel and walked away as fast as he could, hoping no one saw him blush. He could hear Bill laughing behind him as he opened the side door to get to his car, not caring that all the warmth drained from his body as he was hit by the frigid air. A fresh blanket of snow had covered the parking lot and the sun had long since set, making the old street lamp the only source of light for a few blocks. Sighing in frustration and embarrassment, Dipper unlocked his car and got in just wanting to get home and take a shower and pretend Bill didn’t exist. 

 

Bill yawned as he stood up and stretched wincing as he felt his back pop. He hadn’t really meant to make Dipper leave, he’d just wanted to tease him. Maybe he’d gone too far? No, he couldn’t have, Pine Tree was just overreacting. Cass stood up and staggered over to him, leaning on his shoulder in exhaustion. Bill rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style. He said goodbye to everyone for the night before carrying her to his motorcycle.  
“Wake up, Cass. I can’t drive and hold onto you at the same time.” Cass whined and muttered something about sleeping for eternity as she pulled on her helmet and jacket. She climbed onto the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around Bill’s stomach and pressing her body flush with his. She knew better than to try to separate herself from Bill when the road was this icy. He flipped the visor on his helmet down and turned to look at her, when she nodded he kicked the stand up and began to drive home, choosing to go slower since he really didn’t want to crash when it was three in the morning and 28 degrees outside.  
Bill parked outside his apartment, carrying Cass to her room. She thanked him and closed the door, leaving Bill to walk over to his small apartment and unlock the door. It wasn’t much, a small kitchen was separated from the living room by a tiny bar. To the left was his bedroom and to the right a small bathroom. The kitchen table was littered with various scripts and a pile of mail he had yet to open. Pictures of the community theater crew covered his fridge, a picture of Dipper asleep in one of the house chairs was the most recent addition to his collection.  
He tossed his jacket and helmet on the couch and walked towards the bathroom, kicking off his shoes and socks as he went. Closing the door out of habit, he turned the water on and rid himself of the rest of his clothes before climbing in and letting himself relax as the hot water ran down his copper skin. The tension in his muscles slowly began to fade, the heat of the water filling the bathroom with steam.  
Bill pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall, his thoughts beginning to drift to a certain stage manager. He didn’t understand why Dipper made him feel like this. Confused, happy, and anxious all at once; it drove him crazy. It wasn’t like he hadn’t dated people before and he sure as hell wasn’t inexperienced with the more physical aspects of a relationship, but he’d never really been attached to any of them. There was only one instance where he wasn’t the one to call it off and even then he hadn’t been all that heartbroken about it. Now that he thought about it, he’d never really loved any of them. They’d all just sort of been there, and when they were gone it was like they’d never existed at all.  
He groaned in annoyance as he felt the water temperature start to drop, sharing hot water with everyone else on his floor was a pain. He reached for the soap and quickly scrubbed himself clean; washing his hair as fast as possible. Yawning, Bill turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, reaching for his towel. A few missed soap suds popped by his ears as he dried himself off and walked to his bedroom. Hastily, he pulled on a pair of hopefully, clean boxers and an undershirt. It was too cold to sleep in just his underwear.  
“Damn..” Bill muttered when he saw his alarm clock. Five AM. Looked like he’d need extra coffee in the morning. He plugged his phone in and curled up under his thick, black and yellow comforter and tried not to think about how nice it would be to cuddle with Pine Tree at that moment, before slowly drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's been ages!!!!! So I'm really sorry I made all of you guys wait and I'm even more sorry if you think this chapter isn't the best of quality. So much has happened since I first posted and Gravity Falls is officially over T.T. I hope you can forgive me for the long wait and the next chapter will come out much faster I swear.

Mabel yawned as she walked into the workshop, a folder of scripts tucked in her backpack along with three boxes of hot chocolate mix and a box of cereal. Grenda and Candy trailed behind her, looking well rested compared to Mabel. She could hear music coming from the scaffolding, the top of Cass’s hot pink hair was just visible. Bill was asleep in the large leather armchair in Dipper’s office, his illuminati triangle blanket was wrapped around him giving him the appearance of a burrito. Wendy and Soos were already spitballing set ideas on the whiteboard, but Dipper, Pacifica, and Gideon were all missing. 

“Good morning everyone!” Mabel chimed as she took off her backpack and pulled out the contents of her raid on Dipper’s stash. She placed the scripts in a pile on the edge of the table as Dipper and Pacifica walked in carrying two of everyone’s favorite coffee or drink. Pacifica went and put her half of the drinks in the microwave so they couldn’t cool as fast. 

“Where’s Cipher?” Dipper questioned as he looked at Mabel, he looked even more exhausted than she was.

“Dorito is in your office, sleeping. Cass had to drive them here since he nearly fell asleep standing up.” Wendy answered, not looking away from the whiteboard. Her blue flannel was tied around her waist and her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Dipper groaned at the thought of having to wake Bill up. He set the drink tray down and went into his office, sure enough, Bill was curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully. Dipper walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. Bill whined in his sleep and tightened his hold on his blanket, but he didn’t wake up.

“Dipper…” Bill muttered and reached pulled Dipper down beside him on the chair. Dipper let out a strangled squeak, not expecting Bill to pull him down with such strength, much less pull him against his chest and spoon him. Dipper blushed dark red realizing Bill had said his name before he’d started holding him hostage. Part of him just wanted to stay there, Bill was warm and he was just so tired. Then he remembered everyone else outside his office and his blush darkened even more. If they saw this he’d never live it down! Dipper began squirming in an attempt to escape.  
“Bill- Cipher! Let me Go!” Dipper hissed and elbowed Bill in the stomach. Bill’s eye shot open and he shoved Dipper away from him and onto the floor in surprise. Dipper groaned as he sat up, still blushing and looked to see Bill staring at him, eyes wide and pink tinting his cheeks.

“Pine Tree? what just happened?” 

“I tried to wake you up. You grabbed me, and wouldn’t let me go.” Dipper got up and coughed uncomfortably.

“This didn't happen, alright?”

“Agreed, Pine Tree.” Bill nodded and tossed his blanket on the floor, stretching as Dipper half jogged half walked out of the small office and back into the workshop. Bill pulled his illuminati beanie over his golden hair and followed Dipper.

“Hey, Pine Tree! Any ideas for the church? we don’t have enough wood to build the entire building..” Wendy questioned, not turning away from the whiteboard as Soos added a list of props to be borrowed or built onto the clusterfuck of a plan.

“We can rent a backdrop for the church, it'll save us some money. Cipher, round up anyone who counts as an actor. We need to get parts assigned to everyone.” Dipper grabbed two scripts, knowing one would soon be marked up to the point of being ineligible with various cues. 

“Whatever you say, Pine Tree.” Bill grabbed one of the drinks from its holder, nearly spitting out its contents as he scrunched his nose at the bitter taste. He reluctantly swallowed, followed by a coughing fit.

“Damn, Red… How do you drink that?” Bill managed to choke out a sentence, his voice hoarse.

“Because I'm a Cordoroy.” Wendy took her completely black coffee back from Bill, not even caring that the actor had already taken a drink out of it as she took a hearty gulp. Dipper looked down at the drinks, turning a few around before finding Bill’s and handing it to him. The actor gave a small nod in thanks, walking towards Mabel and the other girls.

“Hey, Dipper! I better get the role of Ariel!” Pacifica called over to him, the tone in her voice just daring him to argue and Dipper had no intention of doing so. Much like Mabel, Pacifica was her own force of nature and a very destructive force at that. 

“Take it, just don't come and complain to me when you're exhausted.” Dipper absentmindedly flipped through the script. Skimming over it and mentally assigning possible roles to people. They’d all been working together for years now, he knew exactly how to play towards everyone's strengths and make up for weaknesses.   
Bill walked over to him, followed by Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon… When had Gideon gotten here? Dipper shrugged it off and went back to assessing everyone. Mabel’s high schoolers would be arriving later so he could make up for missing roles then. 

“Okay. Bill you'll play Ren. Pacifica, Ariel. Willard… Gideon think you can pull that off?”  
“That's my job, Pines.”

“Fair enough. Grenda, Rusty. I’ll take Reverend Shaw since I couldn't sing to save my life. Ethel is on hold, so is Vi. Hey Soos! Think you could take the coach?” Dipper called over to the handyman who nodded and gave Dipper a thumbs up.

“Friends and back ups can be played by Mabel’s minions, Eleanor can be played by Mabel. Cowboy Bob is… Also on hold.” Dipper frowned slightly at the realization that he’d have to deal with a large group of high schoolers who were potentially as crazy as his sister. 

“Alright, everyone. We have two months to get sets built and memorize everything about this show. I need everyone to have their heads in the game and understand that I own you until this show is over, am I clear?” Dipper’s eyes ghosted over his friends and colleagues, remembering everything he’d been through with them. They were family to him, even Gideon had become part of this dysfunctional corpus. He realized, not for the first time, how proud he was to call them his friends. And now he would proceed to burn all of the bridges he’d created in order to save the theater.

“Sir!” The group answered in unison, their voices ringing loud and clear. Here, Dipper was the boss. He wasn’t their friend or even Mabel’s brother. He was their leader.

“So I’ll be pretending to be in love with you once again.” Bill chuckled and grinned at Pacifica, holding his hand out to her. “Wanna go get warmed up so Candy can yell at us?”  
Pacifica chuckled at Bill’s remark and took his hand, following him out to the stage where Candy was setting up music with Cass. Dipper felt a sudden urge to shove Pacifica away from her lead partner as jealousy settled in his gut. Annoyance at himself immediately followed as he realized once again that he was acting like an idiot around Bill, who he didn,t even like that much. At least, that’s what he told himself.


End file.
